Aneseus
Aneseus Jackson is the son of the two Greek demigods Perseus "Percy" Jackson and Annabeth Chase. He is also the Legacy of Poseidon and Athena due to his heritage. Background Aneseus was born on March 3, 2020. By the time of his birth, his father, Perseus Jackson had already died. Sadly he has no contact with his Grandmother Sally Jackson, it's unknown if she had disappeared or gone into hidding after her son had died in action. Aneseus was raised in New York City, by Annabeth Chase, his mother. Ever since he was little, he excelled at many things. He was capable of walking at by the age of six months, at the age one he spoke complete senteces, although they were short worded sentences. Aneseus was crafty as a child, being talented in art and sculpture. By the age of ten he was well capable of designing scale models of various famous sites across the States. Even though, he has great talent in such feats, he still acts like a normal teenager at times, and he has forgotten some of his talents as he aged. Aneseus also seems to think little of strategy when he begins discovering the role of the Gods in the world. He has traveled by plane twice in his life, to see his grandpa Frederic Chase in San Fransico once, and that was when he was three since then he has never ridden a plane before. He also seems to think his mother has a fear of heights, as she doesn't want him anywhere near the sky. Personality Unlike his father, Aneseus is clever and smart using pure intellect in all his battles. He also is wise enough to produce complex plans that would take normal people days or even weeks to comprehend. He is very protective over his mother, Annabeth Chase seeing as she is all the family he has left. He cares deeply for his friend and Mother. He also considers himself to be wise enough to side with the Gods because those who oppose the Gods always end up dying in failure. He respects his father even though he never got the chance to meet him because Percy died before he was born. Fatal Flaw He seems to have very powerful nature. He has his father's fatal flaw of personal loyalty as he is shown to care deeply for his mother and his friends. This loyalty can get himself killed as he would risk the world to save a friend, family member or even a complete stranger. (He hasn't displayed the effects of a complete stranger, but he does over think about the mortal and immortal world colliding into one, and how that would affect many humans.) Fears and Insicurites Although he is the son of Annabeth he doesn't retain he extensive fear of Arachnophobia. This could be because of her fear being dropped after the events of The Mark of Athena ''He instead is scared of suffication. This could stem because of Percy Jackson's fears after the events of ''The Son of Neptune ''He is scared of drowning in water, but this doesn't discourage him from diving into a pool or the sea. It also shows how he can overcome his fears when times call for it. Appearance Aneseus seems to resemble his father a lot. They both have exactly the same appearance, the long black hair, thier facial structure and all the way up to the height. But Aneseus is shown to have bluish eyes, due to his mother having stormy grey and his father having sea green. He also seems to reillustrate the child like Percy Jackson that Chiron had trained a dozen years ago. Titles Legacy of Poseidon Son of Percy Jackson Son of Annabeth Chase Legacy of Athena Traits & Abilities ''Being a child of two demigods, Aneseus is special in the fact that he is not a demigod himself. He isn't even less than that, he is just a human with special abilities just like: Sally Jackson, Ms Castellan and Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Being the Legacy of two gods he dones also contain minor abilities that demigods possess and has a better understanding of how to use these traits. ADHD: Being a child of demigods, he has inborn battle reflexes that allow him to stay alive in battle . He also has natural reflexes to depict where and when an object or enemy is going to move. He uses this best during battle. Dyslexia: His brain is hard-wired to read divine languages rather than modern languages. This causes him to understand how to read fargmented forms of Latin and Ancient Greek. He specializes in reading Ancient Greek, although he understands various forms of Latin too. Divine Wisdom: Being the Legacy of Athena, he excells at keep strategy and battlewarfare. He is well devised with his brain enough to know how to intellectually destroy his oppnonet on the battle field. Swimming Capacity: Being the Legacy of Poseidon, he seems to excell at swimming, also he can have small variations of Hyrdokinesis but for now the most we know is that he can breathe for a prolonged period of time submerged underwater. Those this trait is nothing like the children of Poseidon. Communication: Being the legacy of both Athena and Poseidon, he can speak to Owls and sea animals. This also extends to Horses as Poseidon is the God of Horses. This seems to be a handed down trait from Poseidon to all those of his legacy. Trivia #His name comes from a combined akranim from Annabeth's name and his own father's, Percy. This could have been done in order to honor Percy, as his own name came from a hero Perseus. #Aneseus and Percy both seem to have the exact same appearance but not the ''exact ''same personality #Anesues seems to be over protective over his mother Annabeth, which like Percy seems to be his fatal flaw, he would risk the world to save a friend. #Cyrus is Aneseus's best friend, and featured on Aneseus's page. Category:Males Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Quarter-Bloods Category:Beikeiai17